The power of true magic
by joompan98
Summary: In New York there are two teams that fight against evil. One that are turtles and all boys, the other they are witches and all girls. They meet and team up. But with 4 teeange boys and 4 teenage girls, love gets involved. Together they discover the power of true magic. Turtles/OCs
1. Info about the girls!

Angelica Keller

Nicknames: Ang, Elle

Age:16 ½

Birthday: November 12th

Height: 5'6

Favorite colour: Royal blue

Favorite food: Lassange

Likes: readning, yoga, hang out with friends, dancing.

Hates: snobby people, bullies and spiders

Eyecolour: Hazel

Hair: Lightbrown to the shoulders, midpartning.

Personality: kind, caring, confident, humble, sensible, honorable and protective over her friends

Powers: telekinesis, empathy, preminissons.

Closest to: Taylor

Others: She's a cheerleader, she's the oldest and the leader. She loves the other girls to death. Has one older brother 'Chad'.

Juvelia James

Nicknames: J.J, Juvel

Age: 16

Birthday: April 7th

Height: 5'8 ½

Favorite colours: Red and black.

Favorite food: Tacos

Likes: motercykles, marital arts, parkour, skateboarding, cars and hanging out with friends.

Hates: bullies, girly stuff, having the spotlight, snobby people.

Eycolour: ice blue

Hair: Blonde, staright and ends under her cheest.

Personality: tomboy, tough, caring, protective, stubborn, hothead and kind.

Closest to: Vanessa

Powers: all the elements. (air, water, fire and earth)

Others: Second oldest and the tallest of the girls. The toughest one. Never falls in love. If you hurt one of her friends, you'll end up at the hospital. Never uses make-up.

Taylor Coburn

Nicknames: Tay, Tay-Tay, goofy C

Age: 15 and 11 months.

Birthday: June 21th

Height: 5'5

Favorite colour: yellow and orange

Favorite food: pizza

Likes: shopping, playing video games, pranks, comic books, movies and annoy Juvelia.

Hates: mud, snobs, homework, oil, bugs (not spiders) and scary looking demons.

Eyecolour: Green and brown

Hair: Honeyblonde and pink dip dye. Sideparting ends little under her shoulders.

Personality: goofy, girly girl, funny, caring, bubbly, stubborn, loud and prankster.

Closest to: Angelica

Powers: superspeed, fly and orb

Others: She's the second youngest and the second shortest. Falls inlove easily. A cheerleader. Hates getting dirty. Cares about her friends and family alot but has a weird way of showing it. Has one younger brother 'Adam' who's 14.

Vanessa Dunst

Nicknames: Vans, Nessa and Nessy

Age: 15 ½

Birthday October 13th

Height: 5'3

Favorite colours: purple and dark pink

Favorite food: Pasta

Likes: animals, readning, building stuff, science, math, computers, yoga and hanging out with friends.

Hates: bullies, snobby people, snakes and bossy people.

Eyecolour: Bright green

Hair: Wavy auburn hair, ends above her shoulders.

Personality: really smart, shy, caring, kind, loving, humble, insecure and funny.

Closest to: Juvelia

Powers: technopath and can talk to animals.

Others: The youngest and the shortest. She's a really good person. Gets bullied because she's so smart, but Juvelia usally stops them. Around boys she likes, she gets really nervous and shy. Has two older siblings, Marie and Tommy.

The girls have been friends since kindergarden. They are like sisters. They tell each others everything and stands together no matter what. They all got their powers at diffrent times but been working together for five months. Because of that they moved in to a big apartment that Taylor's parents bought. Taylor and Vanessa's parents give them money for their part of the rent, clothes, food and other stuff while Angelica and Juvelia both work. The girls have tons of books with spells and posions. They fight against magical evil, like demons and warlocks.


	2. Chapter 1: Demons! What!

Chapter 1: Demons! What?!

Normal POV

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine." Taylor sang while making waffels.

"I got a love and that it's all mine, oh, oooh." She contiuned.

"SHUT UP!" Juvelia yelled from her room.

"Do what you want but you're never gonna break me! Stick and stone are never gonna shake me! OH! OOOH!" Taylor sang louder.

"TAYLOR! SHUT UP OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Juvelia yelled angry.

"will you two knock it off? You'll wake up the neighbours." Angelica said while entering the kitchen.

"Morning, Ang." Taylor said happily.

"Good morning, Tay-Tay-" Ang said.

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Taylor yelled out. A few seconds later Juvelia and Vanessa entered the kitchen.

"Good morning" Vanessa said softly.

"Morning guys" Juvelia said. They sat down by the table while Angelica and Taylor greeted them.  
"These are really good, Tay." Vanessa said and gave her a smile.

"Thanks, Vans." Taylor said and smiled back. They all ate their breakfast then wnet back to their rooms to get ready for school.

Taylor wore a short rainbow coloured skirt with a white tanktop and a white blouse. She had big gold earings and a pearlnecklace. Her hair was in a side fishtail braid. Her shoes were nude coloured high heels. She had mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, rouge and lipgloss.

Vanessa wore a purple cardigan with a white tank-top with a smiley print. Her pants were tight skinny-jeans in a light blue colour. Her hair was down and natrauly wavy. Her make-up was about the same as Taylor's.

Angelica wore short dip-dyed shorts in the colours, blue and light purple. She had a cream coloured top and a jeans vest that was dip dyed like the shorts. Her heels were white and her make-up was like Vanessa's. She had a few bracelets on her right wrist. Her hair was curled.

Juvelia wore her favorite black, white and red Vlado's shoes, She had ripped jeans and a baggy red shirt with DC on it. On her head she had a red and black snapback. Her hair was straight. She had no make-up.

Angelica drove everuone to their school. The day went by like usual. Ang and Tay had their cheerleading. J.J beated up some bullies that teased Vans for being smart.

Later at night:

"Everyone ready?"Angelica asked and the others nodded.

"Let's go." Ang said and they were heading out, They were tracking down a demon that had been killing some young kids around the age 6 by sucking out their life energy. After about an hour they still hadn't found the demon.

"agh! This is so boring!" Taylor whined.

"Shh, did you guys hear that?" J.J asked.

"No, what?" Vans asked but J.J run off with the other girls following her. J.J jumped up a few times then she was on a rooftoop. Tay orbed up there with Ang and Vans.

"J.J what the- AAHH!" Tay asked then screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the demon.

"You're one ugly ass demon." She said.

"This is not the time, Taylor!" Ang yelled.

"let's just kill him now!" Juvelia said.

"I agree with Juvel." Vans said. The girls threw the posions on the demon and he went up in flames and disaperred.

"That was easy." Taylor said.

"AGH!" Angelica cried in pain.

"ANGELICA!" The other 3 girls yelled worried.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked

"Someone's getting attacked. Now 4 people are. We gotta save them!" Angelica said.

"Taylor, you fly with me. Juvelia, you can take Vans." She said. Taylor started to fly with Angelica in her arms. WIth the help of the element wind Juvelia walked on the air with Vanessa in her arms. Not far away on a rooftop some ninjas were attacking four people.

"Finally, some butt kicking." Juvelia said. Vanessa just shook her head. The four girls were on the roof.

"Hey, you ugly ninjas! It's not fair having houndreds against four!" Taylor yelled

"Actally they're only 67 against 4." Vanessa said. Juvelia did a facepalm.

"Sorry, my bad." Tay said. Then a ninja went to kick Taylor but Juvelia ran infront of her, grabbed the ninjas foot and threw him on some other ninjas. It didn't take long untill the girls were fighting the ninjas and won. After 20 minutes the ninjas ran off.

"Hey! Where are you going? I'm wasn't done!" Juvelia yelled and was about to run after them but Angelica grabbed her arm.

"J.J don't go after them." She said.

"Fine." J.J said and Ang let go of her arm.

"Demons!" Taylor yelled.

"What?!" One of the guys they saved asked/yelled.

"Ang! Demons! Help!" Taylor yelled. Juvelia walked up to her and smacked her head.

"OW! Why did you do that for?" Taylor said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Because you're stupid." Juvelia said.

"No, they really are demons! Look!" She said and pointed to the guys. Vanessa walked closer to the guys. They were giant turtles.

"Who are you?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm Leonardo." One with a blue bandana said.

"These are my brothers, Donatello, Raphael adn Michelangelo." He contiuned.

"And we're not demons." Donatello said.

"Then what are you?" Angelica asked.

"It's non of your busniess!" Raphael yelled in Angelica's face.

"Don't you yell at her!" Juvelia said and stepped infront of Angelica.

"What are you gonna do about it, girly?" He yelled at Juvelia. Juvelia put her hands into fits.

"J.J don't. It's okay." Angelica said. Juvelia walked back and stood next to Vans.

"Sorry for my brother's behavior." Leonardo said.

"It's fine." Angelica said.

"I'm Angelica. These are my friends Vanessa, Juvelia and Taylor."

"If you're not demons, what are you?" Taylor asked.

"Mutant turtles." Donatello answered.

"Teenage mutant ninja turtles." Michelangelo said.

"Oh well, we're witches." Taylor said.

"Really? Fashionating." Donatello said.

"Not as fashonating as you." Vanessa said.

"Who was those ninjas?" Angelica asked.

"The foot. They kinda hate us. Mostly because we we destroyed their leader." Michelangelo said.

"Wow." Taylor said impressed, Juvelia rolled her eyes.

"Well we gotta head home or our master won't be happy." Leonardo said,

"Will we ever meet you again?" Vanessa asked

"Of course. I for one wanna find out more about you guys being witches and all." Donatello said and gave her a friendly smile.

"Can we just leave?" Raphael asked annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, Raphie boy." Michelangelo said then started to run with Raphael running behind him. Chasing him with other words.

"I sure hope we will meet again." Leonardo said.

"Me too." Angelica said.

"Here, Donatello." Vanessa said while handing him a piece of paper.

"Call me Don or Donnie." He said with a smile.

"Don, we have to go." Leonardo said.

"Right, bye girls."  
"Bye." The girls said and they guys left.

"Oh my god, they were so cute!" Taylor said. The other girls looked at her with weird faces.

* * *

**The first chapter's up! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love**

_**Joompan98**_


	3. Chapter 2: crush?

Chapter 2: Crush?

Back at the lair Mikey hadn't stop talking about the girls for hours.

"Will ya just shut up?" Raph yelled.

"Let me think about it... NO!" Mikey said.

"Did you see how hot they were?" Mikey asked Raph

"No." Raph answered annoyed.

"C'mon, you did!"

"No." Raph said once again.

"I think Juvelia was the hottest but I like Taylor the best. She was the cutest and seemed to be the most fun." Mikey said.

"No way, Vanessa was the best." Donnie said.

"Yeah, you think so. We all know that Leo likes Angelica the best." Mikey said.

"Mikey, go to bed. It's late." Leo said.

"Don't try to deny it, Leo." Mikey teased. Raph got up annoyed by his brothers. What was so special about the girls? He shook his head and went to bed. The other turtles stayed up for 2 more hours talking about the girls. It was obious that they all had some crushes but non of them realised it.

NEXT DAY  
Mikey was skateboarding in the sewers. Don was working on somthing in his lab. Leo was mediteding with master Splinter and Raph was punching his punching bag.

"Master Splinter, is it pkay if I call a friend over to help me?" Donnie asked

"And is this friends perhaps Vanessa?" Master Splinter asked. Donnie blushed.

"Y-yeah."

"Then it is fine."

"Can you bring the other girls over too?" Leo asked

"Is it okay, master Splinter?" Donnie asked

"Yes it is, my son." Donnie smiled and texted Vanessa. On the piece of paper she gave him last night was her phone number.

20 minutes later the girls arrived. Expect for Juvelia.

"Hey girls." Donnie said.

"Hi Donnie!" Taylor yelled.

"Hey guys." Ang and Vans said.

"Where's Juvelia?" Mikey asked

"She's doing parkour." Vans said.

"Really? Cool." Mikey said.

"Wanna meet our sensei?" Leo asked.

"Sure." Ang said. They all walked into the living room where master Splinter was watching his favorite soap opera.

"Ooo, I love this show." Taylor said and sat down next to master Splinter.

"Taylor..." Vans whispered.

"Right sorry. Hi I'm Taylor." Tay said. Master Splinter looked at her.

"I am the boys father. Splinter." Master Splinter said.

"It's so nice to meet you." Taylor said and gave him a hug.

"Sorry sensei. This is Angelica and Vanessa." Leo said.

"Hi." The two girls said.

"Hello children." Master Splinter said.

"Weren't there four?"

"Yeah, Juvelia but she couldn't come." Angelica explained.

"Ahh, I see. Carry on then." Master Splinter said and walked to his room.

"Vanessa, could you help me?" Donnie asked

"Of course." Vans said and followed him to the lab.

"Wanna play mario cart?" Mikey asked Taylor.

"Do you even need to ask. Of course!" Taylor answered.

"So, you wanna do something?" Leo asked Angelica.

"Yes." Angelica said and the walked to the dojo.

"Hey, Raph." Leo said.

"Hey, Leo, Angelica." Raph said and stopped punching the punchingbag

"Hi." Angelica said.

"I'm meeting Casey. Bye." Raph said and went out.

"Does he hate me?" Angelica asked.

"Nah, he's just a hothead."

"Like Juvelia?"

"I don't know."

"Right, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Angelica smiled at him.

"So, you're a witch." Leo said.

"Yep."

"Your whole life."

"Probably but out powers became really strong about five months ago."

"So what kinda powers do you all have?" Leo asked Angelica.

"Taylor can fly, orb and she has superspeed, Vanessa's a technopath and can talk to animals. Juvelia can controll all elements. And I am a empath, premonitior and telekensei."  
"That's amazing." Leo said smiling at her.

"Done." Vanessa said.

"That was brilliant!" Donnie said, making her blush.

" N-not really." She stuttered

"I think it is." Don said.

"So how did you all get mutated?"  
"Well some aliens called uroms made the ooze" Donnie said and told her the story.

"Wow, that was amazing how you came to be."

"Well I guess. But you're a witch. That's gotta be exacting."

"Not really. We kill demons that hurt inecent people." She said

"But that's a good thing."

"Yeah but sometimes I wish that I could use my powers against the bullies."

"You're bullied?" Donnie asked a bit supriced.

"Yeah." She said sadly

"But Juvel usally stop them."

"You're really close, huh?" Donnie asked.

"Yes. Like sisters."

"That's good."

"I don't know what i would do without them."

"Same here. But with my brothers." Vanessa smiled at him.

"How come you girls live together?"

"We moved in because of our powers. We're a team. No one else but we and now you guys know about them."

"What about your parents? Are you still close?"

"yeah. We are all still very close with them expect for Juvelia."

"Why's that?"

"She doesn't like talking about it but right after she was born her dad left and her mother's not better."

"She left too?"

"No, but she drinks and do drugs."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, Juvelia had rough childhood."

"what about you?"

"Me? It was wonderful." Don smiled at her.

"HA! Won again!" Taylor said.

"Not fair!" Mikey whined.

"Don't take it too hard, Mikey."

"Sorry dudette."

"I wanna prank someone." Taylor said.

"Really? Who?"

"Dunno know.."

"What about Leo and Angelica?"

"Sure but what are we gonna do?"

"Scare them?"

"Yes! Do you have any spiders? Elle hates spiders."

"Yeah, c'mon dudette." Mikey grabbed her hand and they got a spider.

"You know the plan?" Mikey asked

"Yep."

"Good. Let's do this." Using her superspeed Taylor laid the spider on Angelica's leg then run back to Mikey.

"AHHH!" Angelica yelled in fear.

"Get it off me, get it off me!"

"What? What's wrong?" Leo asked worried.

"It's spider. I hate spiders."

"There. It's dead. You're safe." Leo said after killing it. Mikey and Taylor bursted out laughing.

"She was so scared." Mikey said.

"Yeah and Leo was really worried." Taylor said.

"Tay-Tay, you're really awesome." Mikey said.

"Thanks, Mike. So are you."

"See ya later, Case." Raph said while he walked out of Casey's apartment. This neighbourhood wasn't very nice. The purple dragon's headquater wasn't far from here. Raph started to walk home. He then heard someone running. He followed the sound. Then the sound stopped. Now there was yelling/talking. Raph could see a boy and a girl agouring about something but he couldn't hear about what.

"Leave! Now!" The girl yelled.

"C'mon, babe." The boy walked closer to her and put his hands on her ass. The girl pushed him away.

"I said leave!"

"Fine, for now." The boy said and left. Raph watched the girl kick a trashcan. Poor trashcan. Then he reconized the girl.

"Juvelia?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Raph, ya met meh yesterday."

"Oh right. I did."

"What are you doing here? It's not save for a girl."

"I can handle myself." She said after rolling her eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Now, why don't I believe ya?"

"Cuz you're stupid."

"But serouisly, what are ya doing here?"

"Parkour."

"And who was dat guy?" Raph asked her.

"non of your buisness." Juvelia snapped at him.

"I see. Yer boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend perhaps."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Juvelia said angry.

"Then he's yer ex."

"No." Juvelia said almost pissed off.

"then why are ya so angry?"

"It's non of your freakin' business!" She yelled.

"Wow, girly. Calm down." Raph said, pushing Juvelia last button. Suddenly it started raining like crazy and it didn't take long untill they both were soaked.

"C'mon I'll take ya home." Raph said.

"I can walk home alone."

"I didn't mean yers. I meant mah home."

"Why should I?"

"Yer gonna get sick otherwise."

"I don't care."

"But yer friends do."

"Yeah, but you're not one of them."

"Let's just go, girly."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine, kitten."

"My name is Juvelia!" Raph walked over to her and put her over his shoulder.

"Let me down!"

"Sorry, girly. We gotta getcha some place warm."

"Says the coldblooded one." Raph got down in a manhole. Then he put her down. He finally got a good look at her. Mikey was right. She waws defaintly the hottest girl. Nice hips and ass. He could tell she had big boobs too but her face. God, she was beautiful.

"Take a picture. It last longer." Juvelia said. Crap, she had noticed him starring.

"Why should I?" Raph said and smirked.

"Because I don't like people starring."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't."

"Don't tell meh yer insecure?" She looked at him weirdly.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why don't ya like pepole looking at ya?"

"I just don't like it."

"You don't have a reason?"

"What is this, 20 questions?" She asked.

"Nah." Raph answered

"Good. Then stop asking." They walked for a bit without talking.

"Why don't ya use make-up?" Raph asked out of nowhere.

"I don't like it."

"Is there anythin' ya like?"

"Tacos." Raph smiled but she didn't.

"Why don't ya smile?"

"Why should I?"

"Well let's see. Yer a hot teenage girl with friends who loves ya. Why shouldn't ya?"

"I do smile. When I want to."

"Could ya smile now?"

"Nope. Don't wanna." Raph sighed.

"Well we're here." Raph said and opened the door to the lair. They walked in. Juvelia looked around. She was impressed.

"Look who's finally home!" Mikey yelled.

"And he brought a friend!" Mikey yelled while Leo and Don entered.

"Wow, what happened to you two?" Donnie asked when he saw how wet they were.

"It's started raining." Juvelia said.

"And you two came here because you wanted to get more wet?" Leo asked.

"Leo, it was faster ta come ta our place than 'ers." Raph said.

"How? I taught she was doing parkour. That's like 15 minutes from her apartment." Mikey said.

"She was in Casey's neighbourhood." Raph said.

"Ohh." Donnie, Leo and Mikey said.

"Well, it's gonna rain all night so you should stay here for the night." Donnie said.

"Really? Why can't I just go home?"

"You'll get sick." Leo said.

"Dudette, you should probably change clothes. Those are soaking wet." Mikey said.

"My clothes are at home." Juvelia said.

"You could borrow a sweater if you want." Don said.

"I-" She started but was got off by Raph.

"Go get the sweater, Don." Raph said before Juvelia could say no. Donnie nodded and went to get a sweater.

"I'll tell master Splinter." Leo said and left. Soon Donnie came back in and handed the sweater to Juvelia.

"Thanks, Don." She said.

"No problem." Donnie said and Leo came back.

"Master Splinter didn't mind you staying the night." Leo said.

"Great!" Mikey said happily.

"I'll tell Vanessa that you're here." Donnie said and texted Vans.

"You should change." Raph said to Juvelia.

"Do you guys have a shower I can borrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's over there." Leo said and pointed to the bathroom.

"Thanks. Imma take a shower." Juvelia said.

"Sure, do so dudette." Mikey said and Juvelia went to take a shower.

"Where's she gonna sleep?" Mikey asked. They all turned and looked at Raph.

"What?" He asked.

"She's your crush" Mikey started-

"So she'll stay in your room." Donnie finished.

"What's wrong with da couch?" Raph asked.

"C'mon now Raph. That's not nice." Leo said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Raph said.

"Raphie boy, c'mon. It's just for one night." Mikey said and got smacked by Raph.

"What's just for one night?" Juvelia asked while drying her hair in a towel.

"We decided that you could sleep in Raph's room." Leo said.

"What's wrong with the couch?" She asked.

"See. Told ya." Raph said.

"You're our guest so it's not really nice." Don said.

"The couch is fine." Juvelia said.

"You sure?" MIkey asked.

"I'm sure." Juvelia answered.

"I'll get da pillow and blanket." Raph said and left.

"I'm going to bed. Night guys." Mikey said.

"Good night." Everyone said and Mikey went to his room.

"I'm tired too. See you tomorrow." Don said.

"Bye." Leo and Juvelia said at the same time and Don walked to his room.

"Can I ask you a question?" Leo asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Juvelia asked.

"Does Angelica have a boyfriend+" He asked in a whisper. Juvelia smiled. She could tell that Leo liked Angelica.

"No, and don't worry. I think she likes you too." She said making Leo blush.

"I-I.. Is it obivous that I like her?"

"Maybe a little."

"Please don't tell anyone." Leo begged.

"Yor secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, J.J" Leo said and hugged her. Raph looked at his brother and Juvelia hug. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He saw them let go and Leo walked to his room. Juvelia sat down on the couch and Leo walked over to her.

"Here ya go, Juvelia." Raph said and gave her the pillow and the blanket.

"Thanks, Raph." She smiled a little.

"Ha! Ya smiled." He said.

"Whatever." She said still smiling. Raph smiled too.

"Good night, J.J"

"Night, Raph." Raph got up and left. Juvelia layed down on the couch and it didn't take long untill she feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Turtle Power!

Ch 3 Turtle power!

"Who should wake her up?" Donnie asked  
"Raphie boy should. She's his crush." Mikey said and earned a slap on the back of his head from Raph.  
"I ain't got a crush on 'er." Raph said. Leo rolled his eyes.  
"Just wake her up." Leo said. Raph gently shook Juvelia.  
"Juvelia, wake up." He said softly.  
"Don't eat the frog, Tay-Tay." Juvelia said in her sleep. Raph looked at his brothers with a confussed face.  
"What?" He asked. Mikey raised his shoulders.  
"Weird dream?" Mikey suggested.  
"Guys, she's sleep talking." Donnie said.  
"Eww, that's just eww. Poor frog." Juvelia said and turned around, still fast asleep.  
"Wake her up. Now guys." Leo said.  
"Juvelia, wake up." Raph said, a little louder.  
"I got an idea." Mikey said,  
"Dis can't be good." Raph said. Leo and Donnie held in a chuckle.  
"Don't worry Raphie. I promise she'll wake up." Mikey said.  
"Just try your idea, Mike." Leo said. Mikey smiled and scream real loud in Juvelia's ear.  
"What the hell?!" She yelled out as she slapped Mikey as a reflex. Donnie, Leo and Raph laughed a little at their little brother.  
"Oww. That hurt." Mikey whined as he rubbed his cheek that was now red insteed of green.  
"Oh good. Our guest is awake." Master Splinter said when he entered the room.  
"Master Splinter this is Juvelia, one of the witches we recently met. Juvelia this is or father, master and sensei, Splinter." Leo explained.  
"Nice meeting you, master Splinter." Juvelia bowed while she spoke those words.  
"The pleasure is mine. You had a good night sleep, I hope?" Splinter asked.  
"Yes, I did. Thank you for letting me stay here." Juvelia said. Something blue and sparkeling appered in the middle of the room, then it disaparried leaving Vanessa, Taylor and Angelica there.  
"Don't worry, the life of the party is here!" Taylor said loudly.  
"More like the headache.." Juvelia said.  
"Good morning everyone." Angelica said with a smile.  
"Good morning, Angelica." Leo said and smiled at her.  
"J.J I brought some clothes for you." Vanessa said and handed Juvelia her clothes.  
"Thanks, Nessa." Juvelia smiled at her friend.  
"No problem."  
"Who wants to make breakfast with me?" Mikey asked. Taylor quikly raised her hand.  
"Oh, I will! I will!" Taylor said jumping up and down, clamping her hands. The two pranksters went into the kitchen.  
"Imma go change." Juvelia said and walked to the bathroom.  
"What are we gonna do today?" Don asked.  
"I dunno know, bro." Raph said.  
"Angelica, can I talk to you?" Leo asked.  
"Of course, Leo." Angelica answered and they left too.  
"I am gonna go meditate for a while." Master Splinter said and walked to his room. Raphael looked at his brother and Vanessa. They liked each other, he could tell.  
"I'm gonna train for a bit." He said and left to go to the dojo. Now only Vanessa and Donatello were left. Donnie smiled at her making her blush.  
"So...?" Donnie said.  
"So...?" Vanessa said too.  
"What do you wanna do?" Donnie asked.  
"I don't know, I usually read and study alot." She answered.  
"We could find out something about demons or something." Donnie suggested.  
"Sure." Vanessa smiled and they walked to his lab. They sat down on two chairs and sure a little on the internet about demons and spells.

Juvelia came out from the bathroom and saw everyone paired off. She knew Taylor had fallen for Mikey. Tay falls so easily in love then when the relationship is over she cries for some weeks then she falls in love with another boy. Juvelia had seen it plenty of times but something told her that this would be different. That Taylor would really love Mikey if she get the chance.

Vanessa was always nervous around boys she liked. She had her heart broken a dew times but it had heal. But Juvelia knew that Donnie would never hurt Vanessa like that. He was just too sweet and innocent. Plus he was probably just like Vanessa. If those two didn't get together, it would be a BIG suprice.

Then there were Angelica and Leo. The two leaders. They were perfect for each other, no doubt about that. Angelica had also had her heart broken but she recovered from it. She never wanted to show how sad and broken she really was because she thought that the girls needed their leader, strong and ready to fight.

That was one of the things that separated Juvelia from the girls. She had never had a heartbroken. That was because she never fell in love. Only once in her life had she liked a guy and then he did something that made Juvelia have a hard time trusting guys. She also knew that everyone was expecting her and Raph to get together but she knew that wouldn't happen. Sure, Raph was a sweet guy and all but she just couldn't fall for him. All she could hope for was that Raph wouldn't fall for her, She didn't wanna hurt him.  
"Breakfast's done!" Mikey yelled out. Everyone walked to the kitchen. Juvelia noticed that Leo was Angelica's hand, so Juvelia gave Leo a smile and a thumps up. Leo blushed a bit.  
"Ladies and gentlemen plus Raph, enjoy the breakfast that I made with my girlfriend." Mikey said happily. Everyone was a little shocked but Vanessa, Angelica and Juvelia smiled and congratulated them.  
"Damn, bro, yah move fast." Raph said.  
"What can I say? She makes me happy." Mikey said and smiled a big smile.  
"I'm really happy for you, Mikey." Donnie said.  
"Me too." Leo said.  
"I hope you'll take care of my son." Master Splinter said to Taylor.  
"I will, master Splinter." Taylor said with a smile.  
"Good, then I approve." He said.  
"I have an idea! You guys should come to our place!" Taylor said.  
"That's a great idea." Vanessa said.  
"I agree." Mikey and Donnie said.  
"Is that okay with you master Splinter?" Leo asked.  
"It is, my son." Master Splinter answered.  
"Yes!" Mikey said happily.  
"Let's eat and clean up first." Angelica said. It didn't take long, maybe 15-20 minutes then they were done with eating and cleaning up after them.  
"Okay, everybody grab each other's hands." Taylor told everyone. They all held each other's hands and Taylor orbed everyone home.

"Home sweet home!" Taylor yelled and everyone let go of each other's hands.  
"Nice place." Mikey said.  
"Thanks." The girls said.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" Vanessa asked.  
"Yeah." Everyone said. Vanessa put on 'she´s the man'. Taylor snuggled with Mikey, Angelica rested her head on Leo's shoulder and he had his arm around her on the couch. Raph sat on one armchair and Juvelia sat on the other one. Donnie and Vanessa sat on the floor cuddling. Halfway through the movie Juvelia's cell phone started ringing. She answered it and went to her room. After about one minute she came back out.  
"Guys, I gotta go." She said.  
"Aww, why?" Taylor asked.  
"I gotta babysit Elliot." Juvelia answered.  
"Really? Can't someone else do it?" Vanessa asked.  
"Sorry Nessy, I gotta go. I'll be back by eleven." Juvelia said.  
"Bye, J.J." Angelica said and Juvelia left.  
"Why does she always gotta leave?" Taylor whinned.  
"She's gotta work." Angelica said.

_**At eleven**_

Juvelia came home and the place was trashed.  
"What happened here?" She asked a little shocked.  
"Oh, hey J.J." Leo spoke.  
"Eh, hey Leo. What did I miss?" Juvelia asked.  
"An ugly dude came and kind of well, threw energy balls and stuff like that." Mikey said.  
"A demon attacked?" Juvelia asked worried.  
"Yeah, but don't worry. We killed it." Raph said.  
"Tell me the whole story." Juvelia said.  
"Okay." Leo said and started telling her what had happened.

_**Some hours after Juvelia left, everyone were doing different things. Mikey and Taylor were playing some videogames, Raph and Donnie were in the kitchen talking, Leo and Angelica were in her room and Vanessa was making dinner in the kitchen. Suddenly they heard a loud crash. Vanessa, Angelica, Donnie, Raph and Leo ran into the living room and saw Mikey and Taylor on the floor and the table were beside them. In front of the TV was a tall, slim man. He had black eyes and snow white hair. He was wearing a black suit. The man looked at Vanessa and lifted his hand. A ball that was blue and purple appeared above his hand. The man threw it towards Vanessa. But it didn't touch her. Angelica just her power and threw the ball away from Vanessa. The man started throwing more energy balls but the girls and guys fought and didn't get much hurt.**_

"_**how are we gonna defeat this guy?" Taylor asked.  
"TAY, LOOK OUT!" Mikey yelled when an energy ball came towards her. Using her super speed she ran away from it but ran into the wall instead.  
"Oww, that hurt." She said and rubbed her head. The man blinked and suddenly he was next to Angelica. He said some words she couldn't understand then he threw an energy ball at her. But she threw it back at him, making him burn into flame.**_

"So that's what happened.." Juvelia said.  
"Yep." Raph said.  
"Where's the girls and Donnie?" Juvelia asked.  
"They're in the bathroom, cleaning up some wounds." Leo answered.  
"I only got one thing to say." Mikey said.  
"What?" Juvelia asked.  
"Turtle power!" Mikey yelled. Juvelia did a faceplam.  
"Are you gonna help us clean up?" Leo asked.  
"Fine." She said and closed her eyes and said:  
"_Let the Object  
of Objection  
Become but  
a Dream  
As I cause  
the Seen to be Unseen_." After she had spoken those words everything looked perfect.  
"Dat was fast." Raph said.  
"Ang said you weren't allowed to do that." Leo said.  
"And she knows that I don't follow rules, Leo." Juvelia said.  
"Looks who's here!" Vanessa said when she entered the room.  
"You missed all of the fun!" Taylor said.  
"I guess I did." Juvelia said.  
"Wow, this place looks awesome. You cleaned it pretty fast." Donnie said.  
"You used magic, didn't you Juvel?" Angelica asked.  
"So what if I did?" Juvelia asked.  
"J.J you can't use magic like that!" Angelica yelled at Juvelia.  
"So I can't but all of you can?" Juvelia yelled back.  
"What's that's supposed to mean?" Angelica asked, a little mad.  
"You use your powers all the time!" Juvelia yelled.  
"This is not about me!" Angelica yelled.  
"You have no right to be mad at me when you do the same thing!" Juvelia yelled.  
"Guys, stop fighting!" Vanessa yelled.  
Angelica looked at the carpet Juvelia was standing on. Using her power she pulled the carpet away making Juvelia fall and hit her head on the table side.  
"Juvelia!" Everyone expect Angelica screamed. Juvelia looked at Angelica then using the element of water she made Angelica soaking wet.  
"Guys stop!" Taylor yelled. Leo went to Angelica.  
"Ang, let's go to your room." He said and took Angelica to her room.  
"Elle, what's wrong?" He asked worried.  
"I don't, I don't know. I didn't mean it. We never use our powers against each other." Angelica answered, a little shocked about what just had happened.  
"I'm sure it was just a one-time thing." Leo said.  
"But I'm the leader. I shouldn't have done that!" She said.  
"Being the leader is hard. Trust me I know." Leo said.  
"I doubt you've ever done something like that." Angelica said.  
"I once cut master Splinter because I was mad. I yelled at him saying I already knew what he was teaching me." He said.  
"Oh, that's bad. I'm sorry." Angelica said.  
"It's fine. And I'm sure Juvelia will be too. But you both should apologize to each other."  
"You're right, Leo. Thank you."  
"No problem, Angelica." Angelica hugged Leo.  
"No, I mean it. Thank you." She kissed his cheek making Leo blush.  
"Turtle power!" Mikey yelled from the living room. Leo and Angelica shook their heads smiling.

* * *

**_I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had so much going on: with school, my family and friends, and I have been working together with AnimeLover3801 on our stories. You could take a look at them if you'd like. The stories are called- TMNT: Humans and turtles, TMNT: New adventures and TMNT: One Big Family.  
We are also working on some songfics with our chara sortcters from those stories and some special one-shots or what we should call them. If you wanna read those stories, they are on her page.  
Other good news: I have finally got my laptop back so I will be able to update more now!_**


	5. Chapter 4: No big deal

Chapter 4: No big deal

"How did you and Taylor get together so quikly?" Donnie asked his younger brother, Mikey.

"The Mikester is just that good!" Mikey answered and a winning nod.

"Mikey... A serious answer please." Leo said.

"Fine... You're no fun. Well I think if you really like someone and they like you back you should be with them and Taylor thinks so too." Mikey said.

"So did you ask her or was it the other way around?" Donnie asked.

"I asked her." Mikey answered his brothers question.

"Could yah please stop with dat stupid talk? Yer givin' meh a headache." Raph whined.

"If you don't wanna hear our talk, you should go to another room." Leo told his hotheaded brother. Raph got up from his chair.

"Fine, I will." He said and walked to his room.

"Just another way to bring down the mood." Donnie said as Raph left.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Leo said.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask me?" Mikey said in a british accent.

"Tell us how you got together." Leo said.

"Okay. It was quite simple." Mikey said and started telling the story.

_**Flashback:  
Mikey and Taylor walked into the kitchen. Mikey stold some glances at Taylor as they took out the ingridents. He had not known her for so long. Just for a few days but it was something about her that made her special. He couldn't get her off his mind. Taylor caught his eyes and smiled with her eyes sparkling. Mikey felt butterflies in his stomach.**_

_**"So, Mikey have you ever gone to the cinema to watch a moive?" Taylor asked him.**_

_**"To the cinema? No, I haven't." Mikey answered.**_

_**"Do you, perhaps wanna go with me sometime?" Taylor asked, a litte bit nervous what he would say.**_

_**"With you? Anytime." Mikey said with a wink. Taylor blushed a little and smiled.**_

_**"Do you wanna go next weekend?" Taylor asked him.**_

_**"As a date?" Mikey asked.**_

_**"Yeah.. If you want it to be a date it can. But you don't we can go as friends." Taylor said.**_

_**"No, a date would be fine. But you have to understand, I'll have to wear weird clothes because I can't go showing my true identity." Mikey said.**_

_**"I know that." Taylor smiled. So did Mikey and they contiuned on with the breakfast. Mikey looked at Taylor once more and felt a little more confident, now that she had asked him out on a date. Never in a million years had Mikey believed that a girl would do that.**_

_**"Can I ask you something, Tay-Tay?" Mikey asked.**_

_**"yeah, sure." Taylor answered.**_

_**"Do you, I don't know... Maybe like me?" Mikey asked, really nervous of what she would answer to the question.**_

_**"Yeah, I like you, Mikey. A lot." Taylor answered.**_

_**"Good, cause I like you too." Mikey said and made Taylor blush. **_

_**"If you like me and I like you, shouldn't we be together? Boyfriend and girlfriend? You know, I think you should be with the one that you really like if they are availible. Do you think so?"**_

_**"Mikey, I couldn't agree with you more. And yes, we should be together. I don't care what people will say and think. I just wanna be with you." Taylor answered Mikey. A smile so big that it had never been on Mikey's face before came. He felt like he was on top of the world. He took Taylor in his arms and they hugged.**_

"Woah.." Leo and Donnie said.

"Yep, the Mikester has a way with the laides." Mikey said and took a piece of his pizza as he rested his back and shell on the arm chair. Donnie and Leo looked at each other. Not in a million years had they thought that anyone of them would have a girlfriend, escpeilly Mikey since he was such a child but Mikey had proven them wrong.

"You know, if you like Angelica and Vanessa you should just tell them. What's the point on waiting?" Mikey spoke out of the blur.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked his little brother.

"I know that you two like Vanessa and Angelica. It's quite obvious, you know. So why don't you just tell them? It's no big deal." Mikey said.

"Mikey, just because you just got a girlfriend and you're the first one of us to get one doesn't mean that you're an expert." Donnie said.

"Of course it does. You know because Donnie and Vanessa are sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! " Mikey sang.

"There's the Mikey we all know and love." Donnie said.

"Then there's Leo and Angelica. But they don't kiss they make-out." Mikey joked and started dancing alittle.

"You know, sometimes I doubt that we love him." Leo joked. Mikey stopped dancing.

"HEY! That's not nice." Mikey said.

"You're never nice, why should we be nice to you?" Donnie joked.

"You guys are mean. I'm gonna go read some comics." Mikey said and left to his room.

"That felt good." Donnie told Leo.

"I know. Maybe we should do that more often." Leo said.

"But he is right. Maybe we should tell the girls." Donnie said.

"Do we have the guts to?" Leo asked.

"You do." Donnie answered.

"Just because Raph calls me Fearless leader, doesn't mean I'm fearless." Leo told his brother.

"I know. But I've seen the way Angelica look at you. It's hard not to notice that she likes you." Donnie said.

"Vanessa likes you too, Don." Leo said.

"A turtle can always hope, can't he?" Donnie said with a little smile.

"Yeah, a turtle always can. Well I'm gonna pratice for a bit. Wanna join?" Leo asked.

"Nah, I rather go work." Donnie said.

"Okay, see you later." Leo said and left for the dojo as Donnie walked to his lab.

_**With the girls**_

J.J was on the computer. Angelica was in the kitchen making dinner for herself and the other girls. Taylor was cleaning her room. Vanessa knocked on Taylor's door. Taylor jumped happily over to her door and opened it.**  
**

"Oh, hey Nessa. Come in." She said smiling really big. Vanessa walked in and sat on the bed.

"Was up?" Taylor asked as she sat down next to Vanessa.

"It's a little bit embarrassing but I need your help." Vanessa said.

"Oooh, the great and wise Vanessa Dunst ask me, the fabulaous Taylor Coburn for help? This gotta be a first." Taylor said. Vanessa looked at her friend with needy eyes.

"Okay. You only do those eyes when it's really importent. No time for jokes. What do you need?" Taylor asked. Vanessa sighed.

"A... A makeover." Vanessa said. Taylor giggled.

"A makeover. Yeah right. C'mon what do you really want?" Taylor asked. Vanessa just looked at her.

"You're serious? You don't need a makeover. You're perfect as you are." Taylor told her friend.

"I don't feel perfect. I have really low self-esteem and I need it to be high right now." Vanessa told her friend.

"Is this about a guy?" Taylor asked. Vanessa blushed a little.

"Oh my god it is! Is it Donnie?" Taylor asked. Vanessa blushed a little more.

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"I knew it! You two are perfect for each other!" Taylor almost yelled in

"Goofy C, don't yell. I don't want everyone in New York City to know." Vanessa whispered.

"Oopps. Sorry, Nessa. But why do you think you need a makeover for? It seems as Donnie already likes you." Taylor said.

"Well, when I'm around guys I like or just talk about them I get really nervous. I can't be that way around him if I want to be with him." Vanessa said with burning red cheeks.

"Aww, look at you. You are really blushing. This is just so cute!" Taylor said.

"But can you help me?" Vanessa asked.

"Honey, I can change anyone into a beauty queen. Plus you are already gorgeous so it won't take much job." Taylor said.

"Thanks, Tay-Tay." Vanessa said.

"But first thing's first." Taylor said and took out her cellphone.

"what are you doing?" Vanessa asked. Taylor just raised her hand and put her phone to her ear.

"Tay-Tay, what are you doing?" Vanessa asked again. Taylor did not responed.

"Hey Donnie? It's Taylor." She spoke through the phone.

"You're calling Donnie? NO, Taylor don't." Vanessa said and tried to reach Taylor's cellphone but Taylor stopped her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You? That's great. Listen, I have a question for you." Taylor spoke with Donnie.

"Taylor stop." Vanessa said, still trying to take the cellphone away from Taylor but failed over and over again.

"What are you doing tonight?" Taylor asked Donnie and looked at Vanessa. Vanessa knew what her friend was about to do and shook her head.

"That's just perfect because I'm setting you up for a date." She said. Vanessa shook her head even more.

"It's a suprice but I can give you a hint. I know you like her." Taylor said.

"So are you up for it? I know you want too." Taylor almost teased Donnie.

"YES! That's great, you won't regrect it, I promise. Be at rooftop where we first met each other at 07.30 p.m." Taylor said and hung up with a smile. Vanessa hid her face in her hands.

"Guess you have a date to get ready for!" Taylor said happily.

"What have you done, goofy C?" Vanessa said.

"I'm helping you. Okay here's what we're gonna do. You are gonna take a long shower but I highly recomened a bath and while you do that I'm gonna pick out a few outfits for you to wear." Taylor order Vanessa. She pushed Vanessa out of her room so Vanessa could go to the bathroom. Taylor walked into Vanessa's room and looked through her clothes.

"None of these will do for a date. Hmm.. Should I use her clothes or mine?" Taylor said, looking through the clothes once more. Then she smiled. She grabbed one of Vanessa's plain white tanktops and a green skirt. She ran into her own room and layed the clothes on the bed. Then she walked her own wardrobe and took out cream white coral mesh panelled crop top and a white leather mini clutch. She took out a pair of high heels that was styled with tan and emerald crystels to match with the skirt. Then she walked over to her jewelry box and took out a golden bracelet regular and green crystals, a goldring with a big green crystal to macth the shoes and skirt. She also took out a pair of long gold earrings. This plus the right makeup and hair-do would be perfect. Vanessa just knew it. But she had a lot more to do. She had a whole date to pepare. She walked out of her room and walked into the workroom. She walked over to a bunch of boxes. She opened a few of them and smiled. She took out the stuff she needed and put them in another box.

"Dinner's ready in ten minutes!" Angelica yelled from the kitchen.

"Shoot!" Taylor said. She had forgotten about dinner. She used her superspeed and ran into the kitchen.

"Vanessa won't eat dinner tonight. She's going on a date with Donnie, which I am peparing right now so I'll eat after I'm done." Taylor explained for Angelica and ran out of the room.

She grabbed the big box and orbed out to the rooftop where she had first met the guys. She layed a big fluffy white carpet on the floor. She orbed one table and two chairs to the rooftop and sat them in place. She first put a long plain white cloth on the table then a smaller plain red cloth over the white one. She sat 3 candles on the middle of the table. She took out two napkins and fold them into swans. Then she took out two bigger napkins and folded them into princess napkins. She also put a red rose in them. She set the table and it looked really romantic. She smiled at the sight. Then she started to decorarte it around the carpet so Donnie and Vanessa would get some lights. After 5 minutes she was down.

"Food. Food is important. But I won't be able to make something from scrath. I guess I have to use magic. But I don't know any spell that makes food. Guess I'll have to improvise." Taylor said. She looked around then down at the table.

"All powers from up and down, give me some food." She casted a spell and a pasta sallad appered.

"Ha! It worked! I didn't think it would but anyway. I have to go home." She said and orbed home. To her luck, Vanessa was fully dressed when she got there. She looked at her friend.

"Look how pretty you look!" She said.

"Well, I don't feel pretty. Taylor, I'm not sure this will work. I feel awful." Vanessa said.

"I haven't even done your hair and make-up yet." Taylor said. Vanessa sat down and Taylor started to do her makeup.

"Are you sure this will work?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course it will! You are drop-dead gorgeous. Donnie won't be able to resist you." Taylor said.

"But I don't feel any prettier." Vanessa said.

"Because you already are pretty enough. You don't need all of this but since you don't have any confidence you'll have to use it untill you understand you're pretty enough." Taylor said. The girls contiuned to talk as Taylor did Vanessa's hair and make-up. After noly ten minutes, Vanessa was ready for her date. She had a waterfallbraid on the left side of her head and light make-up.

"You look so good!" Taylor said. Vanessa looked in the mirror.

"Wow, I look... Diffrent." She said.

"I should orb you to your date now." Taylor said.

"Taylor, I don't wanna do this. I'm too scared!" Vanessa said.

"Vanessa, trust me if I would go out to Angelica and ask her how Donnie feels about you she would answer me that he's crazy for you. I know he is. He likes you, you like him back. Don't worry. It will be alright." Taylor said.

Vanessa closed her eyes and nodded. She really hoped that Taylor was right. The only thing Vanessa knew for sure was that something really weird would happen. She, a geek liked a smart mutant turtle. How come nothing in her life was normal? Ever since she had found out that she was a witch everything had turned upsidedown. It was odd before but after that, it was hard to have a normal life. How Angelica and taylor managed to have one , Vanessa had no clue.

"I really hope I don't mess up." Vanessa said to herself.

**_At the lair with the turtles_**

Donnie smiled after the phonecall from Taylor. He had been a bit supriced when she called him and when she asked him about the blind date, he was astonished. Someone he knew liked him. Not friend like but like like. Donnie never thought that could or would happen since he's an overgrown, big size mutant turtle that was also a ninja. He hoped that it was Vanessa who liked him because he really liked her. A lot. The way she talked, her smile, her eyes especially how they sparkle just like her. Her personalitly was one of the best things about her.

Expect for April, Donnie hadn't met any girl who was just a cleaver as he was. Vanessa also didn't run off or scream when she had seen him and his brothers. Donnie knew it had to be one of the girls he was set up with. It wasn't Taylor, she was together with Mikey. And it seemed that Angelica had a crush on Leo and Donnie knew for sure that Leo had one on her. Juvelia didn't seem like the type who fall in love easily but it was clear that Raph had a thing for her. So Juvelia would probably eventually fall for Raph. So that left Vanessa, the girl that Donnie like. It seemed most likely that she like him but then again, he had been wrong before. With that in his mind Donnie started to think about the date. He and his brothers had never been on a date before. What would they talk about? And what if he messed up? He was really shy and it would be terrible if something went wrong.

"Who was that?" Mikey asked Donnie. The question had caught Donnie off guard so he fell off his chair. 'And I'm supposed to be a ninja.' he thought to himself.

"Geez... Sorry, Don." Mikey said, a bit supriced about his brother's reaction to the question he had just asked.

"It's fine. I was just surprised, didn't think anyone was in the room. No harm done." Donnie said as he got back up on the chair.

"Sooo... Who was on the phone?" Mikey asked.

"It was Taylor." Donnie answered. Just by hearing his girlfriend's name made Mikey smile.

"What did she want? Did she ask about me? Did she say that she misses me? Beacuse I miss her."

"Mikey, take it easy now. No, she didn't ask about you." Donnie said. Mikey's smile turned to a frown.

"Oh.. What did she want then? Is she hurt?"

"No, she's fine. She just set me up on a blind date." Donnie explained to his younger brother.

"You got a date? That's awesome dude. I bet it's Vanessa. It is Vanessa, isn't it?" Mikey asked happily.

"I don't know. It's a blind date. That means that you don't know who you're going out on a date wit." Donnie explained.

"It's Nessa, I promise you it is!" Mikey said.

"I sure hope it is.." Donnie whispered to himself.

"What was that? Oh right the sound of you and Vanessa sitting in a tree-" Mikey started to sing.

"Michelangelo. Come here, please." Master Splinter called out for him, interrupting Mikey from teasing Donnie. Mikey stopped and walked to his sensei.

"Thank god for master Splinter." Donnie said and started to work. He had some time to kill before the date.

Donnie was standing on the rooftop waiting for his date to arrive. He felt a little nervous and his hands started to sweat a bit.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid hands." He said and dried his hands on the pants he wore for the date. He had thought it would be better if he wore some clothes so he had taken on some jeans and a shirt.

"Donnie?" A sweet voice softly spoke. Donnie turned around and got thunderstruck when he saw Vanessa. She looked beautiful. She always had but now she looked even more beautiful.

"Hey Vanessa." Donnie said with a smile and went to hug her. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to or not but he wanted too. Vanessa felt Donnie's strong arms wrap around her so she returned the hug. The butterflies in her stomach went crazy.

"You look beautiful." He told her, making her blush.

"T-thank you, You're not too bad yourself. Not everyday you get to see a mutant turtle with clothes on." She shyly said. Donnie chuckled a little and Vanessa blushed a little bit more.

"Shall we eat?" Donnie asked and Vanessa simply nodded. Donnie pulled out the chair for her.

"You're such a gentleman." She said as she sat down on the chair. Donnie pushed the chair in a bit then sat down on his chair. They started to eat and talk.

"You want something to drink?" He asked.

"Yes, please." She answered politely. Donnie got the apple cider and poured some for him and her. But he accidentally hit Vanessa's glass making it fall so she got apple cider all over her legs and stomach.

"I'm sorry, Vans. I didn't mean too." Donnie quickly said.

"It's fine, don't worry." Vanessa said and took her napkin, trying to make her a little drier.

"Here let me help you." Donnie said as he grabbed his napkin.

"Can you hand me that- Oh god!" Vanessa said. She had pointed to a napkin but had knocked a candle down so it had started a little fire.

"I'm such a klutz! I'm so sorry!" She said. The two of them started to put the fire out. Vanessa slipped on a little puddle of apple cider and grabbed the tablecloth so she wouldn't fall. It didn't help, she just dragged everything on the table down with her. Her face got red of embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked her as he helped her up.

"Y-yeah. Just embarrassed." Vanessa answered him.

"You know, I think it's pretty clear that we both a really nervous. And being this nervous probably means-" Donnie started but Vanessa interrupted him.

"Donnie, you're on fire." She said. Donnie looked at his arm. He now regretted putting on some clothes for the date.

"What? Oh, that's not good." He said and quickly took off his shirt. How had it caught on fire without him noticing? He stepped on the shirt a few times. 'I seriously need to work on my ninja skills.' He thought.

"You know, maybe we should just call it a night." Vanessa suggested. She didn't really want to but she was afraid to mess up even more.

"That's probably the best." Donnie said.

"Well good night, Donnie." Vanessa said. She hugged him then left the rooftop. Her home wasn't far away.

"Damn it!" Donnie said covered his head in his hands. He had a date with his dream girl and he had messed it up within ten minutes.

"I really need to step up my game and stop messing things up." He said and started to walk home.

* * *

**_Mikey: The best turtle got the best girl!_**

**_Donnie: Mikey, shut up. You're just lucky Taylor wants you._**

**_Mikey: You're just jealous because you messed up when you were gonna talk and ask Vanessa to be your giiiirlfriend._**

**_Leo: Mikey, shut your mouth. Nothing good every comes out of it._**

**_Mikey: That's not very nice Leo.. _**

**_Raph: Who cares, shell for brains?_**

**_Mikey: That remineds me, J.J and Raph are sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Then comes marriage, then comes the babies.. Wait if Raph have babies, wouldn't they be really ugly like him? *having a questioning face*_**

**_Raph: Dat's it! *attacks Mikey.*_**

**_Me: Guys... Could you please say the line?_**

**_Mikey: OWW! Yeah! OWW! *Donnie and Leo facepalms*_**

**_Donnie: Joompan98 doesn't own us or TMNT._**

**_Leo: She just owns the girls and this story._**

**_Me: Thanks guys! *smiles* ehhh, Raph you can stop hitting Mikey now..._**

**_Raph: *Stops*_**

**_Mikey: Geez... You are probably never getting together with J.J, you're just gonna scare her away... *rubs his head*_**

**_Donnie and Leo: *holds back Raph*_**

**_Me: Ehhh... Thanks for reading this chapter. R&R are welcome. Stay toned for the next one and I'm really sorry for the late update!_**


End file.
